Werewolves
Even a man who is pure in heart And says his prayers by night May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms And the autumn moon is bright. "The Lycanthrope. Werewolves, a dangerous and infectious breed! These are raging monsters, they are born of beasts and the savagery of this despicable fact cannot be bred away! When the full moon crests in the sky, whosever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf. Let’s just say if it were a choice, it wouldn't be called a curse. Werewolves will attack humans, but instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice -- Vampires." Werewolves (or also known as Lycanthropes, Lycans, Loup Garou, The Children of the Moon, or Beasts) are basically a supernatural species/race of shape-shifting individual creatures that have been encountered by hunters and are one of the primary creatures of the series. They are able to, through means of dark magic or a curse (usually during a full moon), unwillingly transform/morph/change themselves into fearsome, horrifying, and extremely hostile wolf creatures during full moons, shifting between human and wolf form. It has been stated that werewolves and skinwalkers are cousins. There is no known cure for lycanthropy. Werewolves are extremely savage and powerful. According to legend, it cannot abide by the scent of wolfsbane (aconite), and can only be killed by piercing the heart with a silver bullet or a blade, cutting off the head, and burning the body to ashes. One may become a Werewolf by being bitten, a pact with the Devil, a curse, drinking water from a wolf’s paw print, and other ways. Even in their human form, all werewolves do possess superhuman physical prowess. Werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires because a bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. Werewolves are designed to kill vampires on sight in their wolf form. Though they still hunt human prey when there are no vampires to kill. Werewolves appear to be a natural occurrence. The werewolf gene is passed from parent to child. At least one parent must have the werewolf gene, triggered or untriggered. There are no known cases of a person becoming a werewolf from a bite. History Pending. Appearance In their human form, werewolves appear as normal humans. In their werewolf form, their bodies change rapidly, changing into a perfectly fitting definition of both hunters and predators. Their nails increase to sharp, long claws, fangs increase in size and eyes resemble those of a wolf rather than of a human. After shifting, each werewolf has a distinct wolf form, which differs mainly in fur and eye color. The wolf form does not necessarily resemble the human form (same eye/hair color). Werewolves in their wolf form vary depending on what classification, and with glowing various colored eyes and a much larger and brute-like appearance. When there is the full moon after sunset they will transform into a canine form. They can also be distinguished from regular wolves by their displays of supernatural strength, speed, and overall size. The fur color of werewolf forms differs from one to the other, even on Alpha’s (e.g., Nina's fur color is dark brown, Verruca's is white and grey, Oz is all black.) Werewolves appear the same as any other human the rest of the month, apart from the full moon. Werewolves are in a way are humanoid carnivores, the ultimate combination of wolves and humans. They feed on prey found nearby, which, due to the increase of urban areas, are mostly humans. When they devour the flesh of victim they leave a recognizable trace on the prey: they always eat the heart, and although they do sometimes eat more of the body, but never leave the heart. The transformation only occurs after a werewolf bites a victim, the way werewolves continue the spread of lycanthropy. Powers and Abilities Werewolves are demihumans who are granted superhuman abilities by their lycanthropy. Werewolves' powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during time under a full moon, but somewhat increase as they age. When angered, these abilities are temporarily enhanced; these abilities are common to all three types of werewolves. Even in human form they appear to possess all of these abilities, though not as powerful as other supernaturals. Some werewolves have shown the ability to sense illness and, in one case, the onset of an epileptic seizure. This seems to be due to a combination of their "Heightened Senses" working in concert on a subconscious level. While in human form werewolves, mostly mutts are powerless until the days before the full moon. Purebreds on the other hand have their senses and presumably their strength heighten all the time. *'Enhanced Supernatural Strength' - Werewolves have and possess supernatural-human strength that is much greater than a human's, making them incredibly physically strong, both when transformed and in human form, and as they have shown to be considerably far much stronger than any regular human, however, not to the same extent as vampires, though their strength waxes and wanes with the moon, and they are almost human for most of the month. Werewolves are a strong breed; they can and are able to easily overpower adult humans and animals to pieces and easily rag-doll them, ripping flesh and bones with amazing force, but can be fought off; their strength is notable even for monsters, as they have been observed as being able to smash stone with their bare hands. Their more wolf-like form, during a full moon, is more powerful and they are capable of lifting at 1 ton. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to leap, from a crouch, roughly 18 feet into the air. Even while in human form, werewolves have incredible strength, as one newly-bitten werewolf saw no challenge in lifting an adult woman high above his head using only one hand, and would accidently rip a door off its hinges also using virtually no effort. Even untriggered wolves possess more strength than they appear in general, which would indicate some form of enhanced strength even before the activation of their curse. After activating their curse, they gain greater strength when they transform and they experience a dramatic increase in physical strength; able to bend thick iron bars in their bare hands and easily lift heavy objects with more weight that any mortal human cannot. However, werewolves are not as strong as a vampire whilst in human form and have been shown to be far weaker on several occasions, as their strength is somewhat weaker than that of a vampires. When they are in their wolf form, during the full moon, their powers amplify to a degree that excels that of the regular vampires, making them more powerful than non-original vampires, as their strength rivals that of most vampires. In wolf form, a werewolf can overpower and kill any non-original vampire with ease and tear an entire group of witches apart. They can also defeat an Original Vampire in small groups. However, consuming vampire blood increases their strength to the point where they can prove a challenge to a 1,100 year old vampire. A werewolf in its wolf form is arguably one of the physically strongest supernatural beings in existence, as even a werewolf on its first transformation can destroy a vampire that is extremely old. However, even in wolf form, they're no match for vampires and higher supernaturals such as Angels. All werewolves seem to have the same or at least a similar level of strength, however a possible exception to this would be the Alpha Werewolf, as Alphas are naturally stronger than their kin. *'Enhanced/Increased Superhuman Speed' - In wolf form, Werewolves have stronger muscles, which allow for them to maneuver with less lagging, meaning they can and have shown to be and move much swifter and faster that humans, some vampires, and any non-supernatural creature and run at an extremely high speed, which causes them to become almost invisible to the naked eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed, but are still prone to tiring even if it does take them longer to tire out. Werewolves can move very fast; they are able to move from place to place in seconds. Purebreds are much faster than normal werewolves. They also become much faster more quickly than other werewolves. They possess this ability both in and out of transformation with an animalistic quickness. However, the power is faster at night than in the day, due to the moon's presence, and the speed increases greatly when the werewolf is transformed during the full moon. Some werewolves are shown to become nearly a blur like their vampire enemies, making their speed nearly equivalent to that of a vampire; others have not. In wolf form however, under the full moon, they can use their speed to swiftly chase down vampires, or any chosen prey, as their speed rivals that of most vampires. *'Enhanced Superhuman Agility' - Werewolves possess superhuman agility that is greater than humans, often allowing them to perform incredible jumps and sprints easily as their agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Werewolves have stronger muscles, which allow for them to maneuver with less lagging, meaning they can move swifter and faster, but are still prone to tiring even if it does take them longer to tire out. Even in human form, they are known to be very agile with enhanced reflexes and can move, jump very high several meters in the air in a single bound, leap, climb, pounce, react, flip, and run incredibly fast, faster than humans can, without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Superhuman Durability' - Werewolves’ body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human and they can take far more trauma than Humans can without much discomfort or injury. Werewolves are highly resistant to electric shock and have a high tolerance for physical pain. They can also exert themselves without much tire. A werewolf can take more trauma being harder to injure than a vampire. They cannot be harmed by conventional weapons, as ordinary firearms and blades seem to do little more than annoy the beast. Only a silver bullet or blade can harm or kill a werewolf. *'Enhanced Endurance' - Werewolves have amazing endurance to take hits from vampires or other werewolves. *'Increased Pheromone' - In some tales the Werewolf will appear attractive to many (women/men) in a sexual or friendly way but this is still not proven. *'Canine ally' - Many times a Werewolf will have a canine ally that acts like a Beta in a pack taking commands and protecting the Alpha. *'Wall crawling' - Werewolves can adhere to sheer surfaces. *'Larger Stomach' - As shown in many media, werewolves can eat large quantities of food in one sitting and still be hungry. *'Cold and heat resistance' - Werewolves can survive tough environment conditions. *'Enhanced Superhuman Stamina' - Werewolves don't tire easily and are far longer fighters than humans, does making werewolves, Vampires worst Enemy. Werewolves musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. They can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair them. *'Cursed Saliva' - Anyone who is bitten by the werewolf shall bleed to death or survive by becoming a werewolf, in some myth Werewolves saliva are poison to vampires, which can kill a vampire. *'Enhanced Accelerated Supernatural Regenerative Healing Factor' - Werewolves possess superhuman regenerative abilities, meaning if ever injured, their bodies will heal rapidly. Werewolves are relatively fast healers and can regenerate and heal from most, if not, all non-lethal damages and injuries, purebloods are even able to completely heal their original bites. Thus, when they are shot, they can withstand the pain, due to regenerating their damaged tissue. For example, limbs can regrow in a few hours in wolf form. Werewolves are capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of their body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without so much as a scar, in a short amount of time. Their ability to heal is at least 10 times that of a human. Like vampires, werewolves can heal from the most grievous of injuries, even in human form, albeit rather slowly in comparison. Unlike vampires, when a werewolf’s neck is broken, they stay dead. But while they heal slower, they are harder to injury. During their transformations, a werewolf's ability to heal is enhanced. This healing factor allows them to survive their transformations, and is likely the reason why they do not suffer traumatic injuries while transforming. For example, despite the massive changes to their skeletal structure, their skin does not rip open as it happens. Consequently, it is extremely difficult to slow down a transformed werewolf with anything less than silver. Werewolves have shown to heal wounds like scratches and other wounds. Like silver bullets will heal the next day proven by Josh. *'Immune to Witch Spells and Curses' - Some werewolves invulnerable, thus they are more immune to Spells and Curses. *'Clairvoyance' - Being part of the supernatural 'family', they can see and hear ghosts the same way vampires and other ghosts can. It should be noted that the boost in strength and smell on the day of the full moon, and the ability to perceive ghosts only take effect after a werewolf's first transformation. *'Invulnerability' - Werewolves can't be killed by conventional means and weapons. Silver however, can kill them. *'Vampire-Toxic Blood' - Their blood is toxic to vampires, which will cause severe bleeding and seizures when ingested, but it is not fatal in small doses. It does, however, remain in the vampire's system, for an unknown amount of time, and makes it impossible for them to create new vampires without their potential progeny developing horrible mutations. *'Disease Immunity' - Werewolves possess an innate wellness and immunity to all diseases. *'Enhanced Heightened Super Wolf Senses' - Werewolves gain a canus lupis like appearance, and so do their internal organs. Thus, Werewolves have the extremely keen, heightened, superhumanly, animal acute senses of smell, sight, taste, and hearing inherent in all canines similar to those of an actual wolf. Because they are supernatural and have powers that excel their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. Even in human form, a Werewolf possesses enhanced wolf-like senses and instincts. They're able to sense and smell things normal humans can't. This trait is shared by their shifter counterparts. **'Sight:' All werewolves are able to see far better than humans in darkness, similar to actual wolves, and they can also see part of the infrared spectrum and thus detect the heat signatures of objects or people in total darkness. Werewolves also have night vision since hunting at night very well. **'Smell:' Additionally, they have a well-developed sense of smell, which also intensifies in the days before and a few hours after the full moon. Their smell is equally enhanced to their hearing. They can smell other living creatures within 100 feet (when upwind) and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. With this, experienced werewolves such as Jules could sniff out vampires—something vampires themselves are incapable of—and Tyler sensed vervain placed in coffee, which would otherwise be impossible since the flavor is usually hidden by the coffee. **'Hearing:' A Werewolf's hearing and smell will be equivalent to a wolf's, making them excellent trackers when it comes to scents, and their hearing improves allowing them to hear sounds from miles away. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. This trait is shared by their shifter counterparts. Their senses can be even further enhanced with the use of V. Alphas also have the ability to hide their scent from other werewolves. *'Glamour Resistance' - When werewolves are Glamoured by vampires, it only effects them for 24 hours or so, then wears off. Although this may be attributed to Sookie's "un-glamouring" of Alcide, rather than an actual werewolf trait. *'Infectious Werewolf Bite Venom' - Through a bite, a werewolf can turn another person into a werewolf while in beast form. Their fangs and claws produce venom which can turn humans into werewolves by biting or scratching them. A Werewolf's bite is extremely lethal and fatal to normal Vampires but not to an Original. While an Original cannot die from the bites, they are not wholly immune to the effects of the bite. For Non-Original vampires, the bite wound will begin to appear infected and will hurt when touched. The infection will spread throughout the body, producing unbearable pain and the vampire bitten will have uncontrollable hunger, and will eventually develop delusions, hallucinations, rabid rage, and dementia before finally dying. *'Curse Bite' - Should another person survive a bite from a werewolf, they too will be cursed with the werewolf and transform during the full moon. The bite of a Werewolf is capable of cursing surviving victims with the fate of becoming a werewolf. The bite will cause a human to also gain the curse and slowly transform them every night until they are stuck with the curse forever on the final stroke of midnight. *'Turn' - If a human being survives being cut or bitten by one of the Werewolves, that person will then become part of the pack and transform during the full moon. *'Anger' - When a Werewolf is furious or enraged, their anger increase all their power and abilities for a short period of time, which as well as, allows them to have an advantage over a Non-Original vampire. *'Full Moon' - Werewolves powers and abilities are enhanced and are at their peak during a full moon. *'Wolf Form/Shape-Shifting' - During the full moon, Werewolves can and will unwillingly transform/shape-shift from their human form and into their wolf or wolf-like creature forms, sometimes to a half-human, half-wolf beast form, only under a full moon, they can also change during a solar eclipse albeit partially. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. However, if a female werewolf is pregnant, they will not turn for nine months as the transformation would kill the baby. There are ways to induce this trait outside of the Moon's influence, though. Such ways would be to become a Hybrid, and through the possession of a Moonlight Ring. These two are so far the only known methods of voluntarily controlling a Werewolf's transformed state. However, some werewolves change not only under a full moon, but under half-moons. Pureblood werewolves can shape shift at will and transform anytime they want, however, they somewhat lose control whenever they feed on human hearts. *'Jumping Skills' - Werewolves shown to jump well to go in the air to attack their enemy's. *'Hunting Style Skills' - Werewolves hunt like actual wolves does to take down prey. They can hunt very well alone or in pack. In pack shows that one will distract the prey and the other ones will ambush. Werewolves can hunt any humans, animals, or even vampires. *'Sentience' - In wolf form some werewolves are aware of whom they are and some of the people are around them. Some can remember their entire experience in wolf form but this power is rare among mutts. For pure breeds have shown to remember well. *'Intelligence' - Werewolves show to be as smart as humans. *'Fighting Style Skills' - Werewolves shown to attack by grabbing to shred and biting the enemy. But in packs werewolves are more powerful and fiercer. In werewolves form shows to fight just like wolves. In human forms they shown to fight well like karate. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - Werewolves can show the color of their eyes when angry, but only for a short amount of time. This strengthens their powers and abilities, allowing them to be able to defend themselves against vampires. *'Strong Fangs, Teeth & Claws' - In wolf form, a werewolf's greatest weapons are its sharp teeth and sharp claws which can cut through steel. Werewolves have powerful teeth claws; able to cut solid walls and are nearly as strong as steel and regrow in minutes. Their fangs can tear off and eat human flesh and can rip out a human heart right out of their chest cavity. The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling them to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinder block, and even some metals. Werewolves can also use their claws to crawl along walls at great speed in pursuit of prey. *'Lie Detection' - Werewolves are able to sense if a human or even if a vampire is lying or speaking the truth. *'Empathy' - Being that werewolves' senses are so strong, they developed the ability to sense other's emotions through touch. With time this power grows stronger, this is used to sense a person's true intentions and if they are lying or not. At first this ability can be very annoying and hard to control, sensing everyone's emotions without meaning to. This ability can also be developed enough to absorb pain from someone. *'Telepathy' - Alpha's possess a more advanced form of this power which is known as telepathy the ability to read minds. They also manifest this through touch, they not only sense the emotions they can also hear their thoughts. Alphas also have limited telepathy and mental control over the betas that they create. *'Longevity/Delayed Aging' - When a werewolf is born or when a human is bitten at a young age, they age slower than humans. However, either way, once a werewolf reaches maturity, their aging stops and they enter a state of virtual immortality in which they are exempt from physical old age and have an infinite lifespan. *'Pain Transference' - Werewolves can absorb and alleviate pain from other people/creatures and can "heal" in some cases. Alphas can heal the extremely ill with their pain transference ability. *'Memory Transference' - Werewolves can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into nape of an individual's neck. This ability can also allow direct "mind to mind' communication. *'Immunity to Silver' - Although a rare ability, some Werewolves are immune to magic bonded to silver. Weapons made of silver might wound them, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds. *'Alpha Voice' - The voice of an alpha werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Silver' - A werewolf's only known weakness is their vulnerability to silver, as they can be killed with a silver knife or bullet. Contact with silver will hurt them, as silver can weaken them extremely. Silver has been shown to be very harmful to werewolves, and wounds inflicted by silver weapons do not immediately heal when the victim reverts to human form. It has also been shown when werewolves are in direct contact with silver it burns them. Werewolves have a very low tolerance to silver and will quickly die if they are penetrated by silver in a vital organ. Once silver is introduced to his body, werewolves will near-instantly die just a few seconds afterward. Many modern werewolves are also supposedly immune to damage caused by ordinary weapons, being vulnerable only to silver objects (usually a bullet or blade). This negative reaction to silver is sometimes so strong that the mere touch of the metal on a werewolf's skin will cause burns. *'Angelic Blade' - Even Alpha werewolves can be killed by stabbing them with an angelic blade. *'Wolfsbane' - It has been shown that the effects of Wolfsbane can suppress a werewolf's heighten senses, but it also varies depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. When ingested, wolfsbane causes a werewolf to become severely weak and feverish. Also, if a werewolf's skin is exposed to wolfsbane, it will burn them. *'Mountain Ash' - When used properly, Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. It can also modify their behavior - keeping them from "causing trouble". *'Lunar Eclipse Cycle' - Werewolves are powerless during a total lunar eclipse. All werewolves are forced to shift during the cycle of the full moon, to some this is a gift, others a curse. *'Aconite' - Wolfsbane (a highly toxic member of the genus aconitum, also known as aconite or monkshood) was thought to have anti-evil properties against Werewolves, and shapeshifters for centuries, and is used in the same manner as garlic. A concoction derived from the roots of the plant was often used to wash bite wounds from wild or venomous animals, and so perhaps this is where wolfsbane derived its supposed ability to cure people of lycanthropy or other supernatural afflictions. *'Broken Neck' - By breaking a werewolf's neck, it results in instant death. *'Magic' - Witches are able to curse and inflict supernaturals aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of werewolves to explode. *'Heart Extraction' - Ripping a werewolf's heart out will result in instant death. If the heart of a werewolf is removed, it will cause instant death. *'Blood Loss' - If a werewolf is severely wounded and bleeds out before they can heal, they can die. As when Angel threw a stake into one's jugular, the werewolf bled out and died before it could fully heal, and when Petrova impaled the werewolf Paige through the chest. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in death. *'Mortality' - Because werewolves are still human for most of the month, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, fire, drowning, extreme loss of blood, decapitation, suffocation, bludgeoning, imaplement, etc.) Although, it is very difficult to kill a werewolf thanks to their accelerated healing and endurance. Also, werewolves seem to be resistant to most diseases. As they are living beings, it is technically possible to kill werewolves in mundane ways. But werewolves (when transformed) are very resilient, and has been shown to be able to shrug off several bullet wounds. *'Tranquilizers' - It's been shown that even in wolf form, a werewolf can be affected by tranquilizers and rendered unconscious. *'Reverse Transformation' - A werewolf will revert to its human form every day when the sun rises in the day light. They will also revert back to human form when the moon is blocked by clouds. Category:Supernatural Creatures